Superior
by Temeraria
Summary: They were back to the game of submissiveness and superiority. But this time, Kaname will not tolerate anymore insubordination. This time, the Pureblood teaches her a lesson she'll remember for centuries to come. Rated M for a reason.


"What is it, Kaname-sama?" her voice was cold and detached; all prior anger that had been present in the lobby now inexistent. Her eyes were void of any kind of emotion, an aloof demeanor present in her very stance. Kaname's apathetic exterior was shattered, even if it was no longer than a bat of a lash. It had been whisked away by indignation at her, apparently, astute statement. He was not amused.

"I'd like to settle some… rules," his suave voice lacked that inner mayhem of rage that surged through his veins. "Your comment regarding me could've been taken as inoffensive; charming, even. But we know better, don't we, Rima?" He dropped all honoraries, referring to her as she was – another individual.

Her gaze momentarily hardened, that chilly exterior melting under the implications lying behind his velvety voice. "Certainly," she muttered begrudgingly. "But I'm no less guilty than you, _Kaname_." Two were needed to play a game, and if he wanted to play some game, she could play as well.

His unsettling smirk caught her off guard, bothering her more than it should. "Oh, but dearest Rima," he flashed her gleaming fangs. "Let's not forget who the superior here is." No kind of obscenity, come back, or intellectual response could've won against a statement as bold as his. He was in every right, she knew. But that didn't implicate that she agreed with him, not at all. She was raised as a noble, a submissive noble; one that had to undertake the orders of the purebloods. The task was overbearing, and with time, respect and admiration had morphed into the begrudging sensation of dislike and envy.

"I apologize, Kaname-sama." The honoraries were in place. "I have been distracted as of late." The excuses were back. They were back to the game of submissiveness and superiority; the game she knew best. The game she despised most.

Kaname grinned in reflex, no real emotions portrayed in those perfectly shaped lips. "And what is it that has been bothering you 'as of late', Rima-san?" She could've sworn on her life that he just asked to bother her; to make her trip up on her false excuses. The man was keener than thought, and Rima was about to endure a hard lesson for underestimating him.

"It's rather personal." There was no such thing as personal, once you were in the presence of a pureblood. That much was known, yet, Rima desperately hoped that Kaname was worth some tact, even if he was the living example of indifference.

"Rima." It seemed that her prayers had been blatantly ignored. "I understand that you feel uncomfortable stating your reasons, but this is crucial information. I might have the power to help you." He offered her another fake smile, causing all her hopes and wishes to crumble into nothing. That bastard knew she was spewing lies. How could he not? Purebloods were simply astounding when it came to sixth senses.

"I've been thirsty." So much for awkward avoidance. "The scent of humans unsettled me. Would that be all, Kaname-sama?" She wanted to leave; she wanted to go and lock herself in her chambers and wither away. The pureblood had other things in mind, apparently.

"If you were thirsty, why didn't you say so before?" His grin was more haughty than soothing. "We could've arranged something for you before, but it seems we've ran out of humans for the night." He was approaching her, cornering her even further against the wall. "To leave a damsel as yourself with thirst wouldn't be appropriate." He was unbuttoning his shirt. "I'd be more than glad to-"

"I really need to retire for the night." Her breathing had deepened, her pupils dilated and transfixed on his aorta. She opened her mouth to excuse herself, when a creeping sensation overrode her very core; submerging her senses in a reluctant shock. She couldn't move.

"But, Rima, dearest," he breathed in her scent. "I _insist._"

"Kaname," her voice was raised in panic, her hands quaking with effort. "Kaname, stop!" she swallowed a lump of uncertainty, a slick tongue running over her neck. He was deaf to her pleas, his own thirst flooding through his system. She tried to scream, but her mouth clamped shut, a soothing breeze of acceptance going through her body. This was his bidding, his will, his needs. He wanted her to accept what about to happen, but her inner-self would _never_ submit under such circumstances. All she managed was a feral growl, her facial expression bleeding nothing but vicious anger. But he was painfully unaffected.

"Something wrong, Rima?" his hushed voice was hot against her perceptive ear, causing her breath to hitch behind her throat and her heart to beat more erratically. He could hear it, and he _enjoyed_ it. Urged even more, he continued to taste her, his hands joining his exploration. Rima was stiff and silent, her reluctance somewhat battling with her enjoyment. She would never permit something as unethical as _this_, yet part of her swooned over the prospect of Kaname touching her in forbidden ways.

And then she felt it; how his pristine teeth pierced her flesh with accurate deadliness. Her knees immediately buckled underneath her, a wave of pleasure and pain momentarily blinding her. Her hands clutched his arms with bruising effort, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy. This time, _she_ enjoyed it.

She pulled him even closer, her body hot and needy. Kaname merely chuckled against her neck, licking her wound with tender care. Rima was too busy panting, her legs trembling with insatiable desire. She rested her head against the wall, tilting it sideways so he could take another bite. And, of course, she was not disappointed. His fangs sunk into her flesh, another wave of ecstasy blowing her away. She moaned and wrapped her right leg around him, her aroused body dripping with want. He could smell it. He could taste it.

"Kaname…" she implored, her eyes lidded with indescribable need. Her hips lurched to life as he grazed his fangs over her tender skin. "Kaname!" she cried desperately; her hands trying to rip away his clothing. Her veins singed for his touch.

"Patience, Rima," he chuckled with a sultry voice, slowly unbuttoning her dress, lowering his gaze as he went. She was panting and bleeding, her whole body aching with need. He slowly licked her from the valley of her breasts to her chin, resting his lips on her partially open mouth. "You're _mine_.." He then sealed her lips with a bruising kiss, locking a deal behind her rich lips.

Pushing her against the wall, he captured both her wrist with one efficient move and pinned them above her head. He tenderly trailed her jaw with his thumb, a saccharine smirk grazing his lips. "Just for tonight."

Rima released a breathy sigh, her trembling form collapsing beneath his icy gaze. "Of course, Kaname," she breathed, a tiny whimper escaping lush lips when he traced her shoulder blade. "Of course." She urged him to bite her once more, a pleased moan echoing around the room as more blood dripped on the carpet. She could smell her blood and feel the pulsating pain, but a mist of overpowering pleasure plagued her whole being. It wasn't until Rima stared into his mesmerizing gaze, that she caught a glimpse of underlying wickedness. It was in that precise instant she felt like cornered prey. Rima immediately pulled back in alarm, a piercing sense of dread causing her to squirm under his intense gaze.

Kaname sharply jerked her away from the wall, slamming her against the burgundy desk. Rima helplessly yelped; panic erupting through her hammering heart. She started to trash around violently, all prior sensation of euphoria obscured with unspeakable horror. Her hands tried to push him away, blindly trying to remove the overpowering man from her tiny form. She could only listen to her whimpers and pants as she ineffectively struggled underneath him, the slight rustle of clothing piercing her ears. He was observing.

She screamed.

A hand shot out and slapped her across the face, all previous notions forgotten. Her ragged breaths came out uneven, the silent flow of tears screaming out what she could not voice. She was trembling beneath him, too scared to move. Too fragile to try again. And when her head slowly turned to acknowledge him, she closed her eyes deftly, knowing all too well that resisting his will would cause nothing but hurt. She choked on a sob as a nimble hand curled around her neck. A pair of soft lips brushed against her perceptive ear, an involuntary cry of fear tearing through her throat. She could only hear his silky breath on her skin, and more tears slipped from her self-control.

"Kaname, plea-"

"_Shh_," he whispered gently, lightly running a finger from the tip of her nose to the bottom of her lip. "It's okay, Rima." Another muddled sob left her lips. He tenderly cradled her face, smoothing golden strands of hair with tender strokes. "It's okay now."

Kaname lowered her from the desk, gently placing her over the stained rug. He traced her jaw once more, before leaning forward and brushing bloodied wisps of hair away from her pale demeanor. He continued to stare down at her with complex emotions. Sighing quietly, he stood up and buttoned his shirt, noticing with little alarm the state of her dress. It was, to say the least, _ruined_.

"You won't ever speak of this incident," he informed her silently, his serene voice leveling the tension in the room. His only response was of tattered breaths, the heavy aroma of freshly spilled blood intoxicating his heightened senses. "Consider yourself forgiven, Rima-san." With those last words, Kaname casually walked towards the door, momentarily tensing as the echo of footsteps resonated from the hallway. Deliberately opening the door slowly, Kaname was greeted by a disheveled Shiki.

"Rima, have you seen her? I heard her scream and I smelled blood and-" Shiki gagged with sudden revulsion, his hand immediately covering his mouth with utter dismay; his distressed demeanor tripling with abrupt dread.

Shiki instantly shoved the pureblood aside, dashing into the room with panic. "Rima!" He screamed with strained terror, frenzied eyes looking around the dim chamber. He was about to scream her name again until he spotted her behind the desk, bleeding. His voice ran dry.

"She's all yours," Kaname stated with unruffled tranquility. "I really wish it didn't have to come to this." He shrugged on his coat, glancing at a horror-struck Shiki with slight sympathy. His delicate hand snaked around the maroon haired boy's shoulder, his tight grip gaining no reaction. "But she has always been stubborn." Shiki jolted to life, tensing under the pureblood's touch, as if contact itself scorched his skin.

"You… you…" he gritted his jaw and choked on words; an invisible force causing him to drown away screams and hollers. A pair of caramel eyes stared at his shifting emotions, a smooth mask of indifference decorating his handsome face.

"I thought so."

The door clicked shut, and two pair of lungs battled for oxygen. Broken dolls lied on the floor, laced lips preventing misery from leaving their cracked souls. Shiki was clawing at the lush carpet with ragged breaths, dripping tears representing his confusion. His hate. Yet, all he managed to choke out was a mangled sob of despair.

Rima cradled her damaged body, tears of defeat streaming down her hopeless appearance. Her gaze was transfixed on Shiki's kneeled position, a suffocating emotion clawing through her chest and throat. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't see. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
